psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Larvae
of Proserpinus proserpina, an insect larva]] A larvae (Latin; singular larva) is a juvenile form of animal with indirect development, undergoing metamorphosis (for example, insects or amphibians). The larva can look completely different from the adult form, for example, a caterpillar differs from a butterfly. Larvae often have special (larval) organs which do not occur in the adult form. The larvae of some species can become pubescent and not further develop into the adult form (for example, in some newts). This is a type of neoteny. It is a misunderstanding that the larval form always reflects the group's evolutionary history. It could be the case, but often the larval stage has evolved secondarily, as in insects. In these cases the larval form might differ more from the group's common origin than the adult form. The early life stages of most fish species are considerably different from juveniles and adults of their species and are called larvae. Names of various kinds of larvae: Other species producing Larvae: *Ants *Bees *Beetles *Butterflies *Cockroaches *Drosophila *Frogs *Grasshoppers *Mantis *Moths *Salamanders *Toads *Wasps See also *Diptera References *Akhtar, Y., Rankin, C. H., & Isman, M. B. (2003). Decreased response to feeding deterrents following prolonged exposure in the larvae of a generalist herbivore, Trichoplusia ni (Lepidoptera: Noctuidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 16(6) Nov 2003, 811-831. *Allen, G. R., & Hunt, J. (2001). Larval competition, adult fitness and reproductive strategies iin the acoustically orienting ormiine Homotrixa alleni (Diptera: Tachinidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 14(3) May 2001, 283-297. *Amsler, M. O., Amsler, C. D., Rittschof, D., Becerro, M. A., & McClintock, J. B. (2006). The use of computer-assisted motion analysis for quantitative studies of the behaviour of barnacle (Balanus amphitrite) larvae: Marine and Freshwater Behaviour and Physiology Vol 39(4) Dec 2006, 259-268. *Baker, R. L., Elkin, C. M., & Brennan, H. A. (1999). Aggressive interactions and risk of fish predation for larval damselflies: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 12(2) Mar 1999, 213-223. *Barber, I., Walker, P., & Svensson, P. A. (2004). Behavioural Responses to Simulated Avian Predation in Female Three Spined Sticklebacks: The Effect of Experimental Schistocephalus Solidus Infections: Behaviour Vol 141(11-12) Nov-Dec 2004, 1425-1440. *Barnett, C. A., Bateson, M., & Rowe, C. (2007). State-dependent decision making: Educated predators strategically trade off the costs and benefits of consuming aposematic prey: Behavioral Ecology Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 2007, 645-651. *Barry, T. P. (1995). Ontogeny and manipulation of the corticosteroid stress response in rainbow trout. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bennett, C. E., & Marshall, D. J. (2005). The relative energetic costs of the larval period, larval swimming and metamorphosis for the ascidian Diplosoma listerianum: Marine and Freshwater Behaviour and Physiology Vol 38(1) Mar 2005, 21-29. *Bjorkman, C., Dalin, P., & Eklund, K. (2003). Generalist natural enemies of a willow leaf beetle (Phratora vulgatissima): Abundance and feeding habits: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 16(6) Nov 2003, 747-764. *Borla, M. A., Palecek, B., Budick, S., & O'Malley, D. M. (2002). Prey capture by larval zebrafish: Evidence for fine axial motor control: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 60(4) Oct 2002, 207-229. *Brust, M. L., Hoback, W. W., Skinner, K. F., & Knisley, C. B. (2006). Movement of Cicindela hirticollis Say Larvae in Response to Moisture and Flooding: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 19(2) Mar 2006, 251-263. *Burgess, H. A., & Granato, M. (2007). Sensorimotor gating in larval zebrafish: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(18) May 2007, 4984-4994. *Castellanos, I., & Barbosa, P. (2006). Evaluation of predation risk by a caterpillar using substrate-borne vibrations: Animal Behaviour Vol 72(2) Aug 2006, 461-469. *Castelo, M. K., Ney-Nifle, M., Corley, J. C., & Bernstein, C. (2006). Oviposition height increases parasitism success by the robber fly Mallophora ruficauda (Diptera: Asilidae): Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 61(2) Dec 2006, 231-243. *Colasurdo, N., & Despland, E. (2005). Social Cues and Following Behavior in the Forest Tent Caterpillar: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 18(1) Jan 2005, 77-87. *Colomb, J., Grillenzoni, N., Stocker, R. F., & Ramaekers, A. (2007). Complex behavioural changes after odour exposure in Drosophila larvae: Animal Behaviour Vol 73(4) Apr 2007, 587-594. *Costa, J. T., Fitzgerald, T. D., Pescador-Rubio, A., Mays, J., & Janzen, D. H. (2004). Social behavior of larvae of the neotropical processionary weevil phelypera distigma (Boheman) (Coleoptera: Curculionidae: Hyperinae): Ethology Vol 110(7) Jul 2004, 515-530. *Crook, T. C., Flatt, T., & Smiseth, P. T. (2008). Hormonal modulation of larval begging and growth in the burying beetle Nicrophorus vespilloides: Animal Behaviour Vol 75(1) Jan 2008, 71-77. *De Cock, R., & Matthysen, E. (2003). Glow-worm larvae bioluminescence (Coleoptera: Lampyridae) operates as an aposematic signal upon toads (Bufo bufo): Behavioral Ecology Vol 14(1) Jan-Feb 2003, 103-108. *De Moraes, C. M., & Lewis, W. J. (1999). Analyses of two parasitoids with convergent foraging strategies: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 12(5) Sep 1999, 571-583. *Dejean, A., Gibernau, M., Lauga, J., & Orivel, J. (2003). Coccinellid learning during capture of alternative prey: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 16(6) Nov 2003, 859-864. *Del Pino, F., & Godoy-Herrera, R. (2000). The development of larval foraging behaviour in Drosophila pavani, D. gaucha and their reciprocal hybrids: Behaviour Vol 137(5) May 2000, 611-628. *Duan, J. J., & Messing, R. H. (2000). Effects of host substrate and vibration cues on ovipositor-probing behavior in two larval parasitoids of tephritid fruit flies: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 13(2) Mar 2000, 175-186. *Elgar, M. A., & Jebb, M. (1999). Nest provisioning in the mud-dauber wasp Sceliphron laetum (F. Smith): Body mass and taxa specific prey selection: Behaviour Vol 136(2) Mar 1999, 147-159. *Faria, L. D. B., Trinca, L. A., & Godoy, W. A. C. (2004). Cannibalistic behavior and functional response in Chrysomya albiceps (Diptera: Calliphoridae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 17(2) Mar 2004, 251-261. *Farji-Brener, A. G. (2003). Microhabitat selection by antlion larvae, Myrmeleon Crudelis: Effect of soil particle size on pit-trap design and prey capture: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 16(6) Nov 2003, 783-796. *Fasten, N. (1913). The behavior of a parasitic copepod, Lernaeopoda Edwarii Olsson: Journal of Animal Behavior Vol 3(1) Jan-Feb 1913, 36-60. *Feder, M. E., Blair, N., & Figueras, H. (1997). Oviposition site selection: Unresponsiveness of Drosophila to cues of potential thermal stress: Animal Behaviour Vol 53(3) Mar 1997, 585-588. *Fitzgerald, T. D., Pescador-Rubio, A., Turna, M. T., & Costa, J. T. (2004). Trail marking and processionary behavior of the larvae of the weevil phelypera distigma (Coleoptera: Curculionidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 17(5) Sep 2004, 627-646. *Fletcher, L. E. (2007). Vibrational signals in a gregarious sawfly larva (Perga affinis): Group coordination or competitive signaling? : Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 61(12) Oct 2007, 1809-1821. *Fletcher, L. E., Yack, J. E., Fitzgerald, T. D., & Hoy, R. R. (2006). Vibrational Communication in the Cherry Leaf Roller Caterpillar Caloptilia serotinella (Gracillarioidea: Gracillariidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 19(1) Jan 2006, 1-18. *Fuiman, L. A., Rose, K. A., Cowan, J. H., Jr., & Smith, E. P. (2006). Survival skills required for predator evasion by fish larvae and their relation to laboratory measures of performance: Animal Behaviour Vol 71(6) Jun 2006, 1389-1399. *Gahtan, E., Tanger, P., & Baier, H. (2005). Visual Prey Capture in Larval Zebrafish is Controlled by Identified Reticulospinal Neurons Downstream of the Tectum: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(40) Oct 2005, 9294-9303. *Gerber, B., & Stocker, R. F. (2007). The Drosophila Larva as a Model for Studying Chemosensation and Chemosensory Learning: A Review: Chemical Senses Vol 32(1) Jan 2007, 65-89. *Gerlach, G., Hodgins-Davis, A., MacDonald, B., & Hannah, R. C. (2007). Benefits of kin association: Related and familiar zebrafish larvae (Danio rerio) show improved growth: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 61(11) Sep 2007, 1765-1770. *Giacomini, N. J., Rose, B., Kobayashi, K., & Guo, S. (2006). Antipsychotics produce locomotor impairment in larval zebrafish: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 28(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 245-250. *Giao, J. Z., & Godoy, W. A. C. (2007). Ovipositional behavior in predator and prey blowflies: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 20(1) Jan 2007, 77-86. *Godoy-Herrera, R., Bustamante, M., Campos, P., & Cancino, J. L. (1997). The development of larval behaviours in sympatric Chilean populations of Drosophila melanogaster and Drosophila simulans: Behaviour Vol 134(1-2) Feb 1997, 105-125. *Godoy-Herrera, R., & Connolly, K. (2007). Organization of foraging behavior in larvae of cosmopolitan, widespread, and endemic Drosophila species: Behavior Genetics Vol 37(4) Jul 2007, 595-603. *Godoy-Herrera, R., & Silva, J. L. (1997). Larval prepupation behavior of Drosophila pavani, Drosophila gaucha and their reciprocal hybrids: Behaviour Vol 134(11-12) Sep 1997, 813-826. *Gomes, L., Sanches, M. R., & Von Zuben, C. J. (2005). Dispersal and Burial Behavior in Larvae of Chrysomya megacephala and Chrysomya albiceps (Diptera, Calliphoridae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 18(2) Mar 2005, 281-292. *Hassan, J., Busto, M., Iyengar, B., & Campos, A. R. (2000). Behavioral characterization and genetic analysis of the Drosophila melanogaster larval response to light as revealed by a novel individual assay: Behavior Genetics Vol 30(1) Jan 2000, 59-69. *Heimbeck, G., Bugnon, V., Gendre, N., Haberlin, C., & Stocker, R. F. (1999). Smell and taste perception in Drosophila melanogaster larva: Toxin expression studies in chemosensory neurons: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 19(15) Aug 1999, 6599-6609. *Hewlett, B. G., & Clarke, A. R. (2005). Oviposition Deterrence Is Likely an Effect, Not a Mechanism, in the Leaf Beetle Chrysophtharta bimaculata (Olivier) (Coleoptera: Chrysomelidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 18(5) Sep 2005, 609-618. *Hill, S. A., Liu, X.-P., Borla, M. A., Jose, J. V., & O'Malley, D. M. (2005). Neurokinematic modeling of complex swimming patterns of the larval zebrafish: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 65-66 Jun 2005, 61-68. *Holker, F., & Stief, P. (2005). Adaptive behaviour of chironomid larvae (Chironomus riparius) in response to chemical stimuli from predators and resource density: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 58(3) Jul 2005, 256-263. *Holmes, S. J. (1911). The reactions of mosquitoes to light in different periods of their life history: Journal of Animal Behavior Vol 1(1) Jan-Feb 1911, 29-32. *Honjo, K., & Furukubo-Tokunaga, K. (2005). Induction of cAMP Response Element-Binding Protein-Dependent Medium-Term Memory by Appetitive Gustatory Reinforcement in Drosophila Larvae: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(35) Aug 2005, 7905-7913. *Hurd, M. W., & Cahill, G. M. (2002). Entraining signals initiate behavioral circadian rhythmicity in larval zebrafish: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 17(4) Aug 2002, 307-314. *Idrisi, N., & Salman, S. D. (2005). Distribution, development, and metabolism of larval stages of the warmwater shrimp, Caridina babaulti basrensis (Decapoda, Atyidae): Marine and Freshwater Behaviour and Physiology Vol 38(1) Mar 2005, 31-42. *Janz, N. (2005). The relationship between habitat selection and preference for adult and larval food resources in the polyphagous butterfly Vanessa cardui (Lepidoptera: Nymphalidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 18(6) Nov 2005, 767-780. *Jeanson, R., Rivault, C., Deneubourg, J.-L., Blanco, S., Fournier, R., Jost, C., et al. (2005). Self-organized aggregation in cockroaches: Animal Behaviour Vol 69(1) Jan 2005, 169-180. *Jeschke, J. M., & Tollrian, R. (2007). Prey swarming: Which predators become confused and why? : Animal Behaviour Vol 74(3) Sep 2007, 387-393. *Jokela, J., & Palokangas, P. (1993). Reproductive tactics in Anodonta clams: Parental host recognition: Animal Behaviour Vol 46(3) Sep 1993, 618-620. *Juliano, S. E., & Gravel, M. E. (2002). Predation and the evolution of prey behavior: An experiment with tree hole mosquitoes: Behavioral Ecology Vol 13(3) May 2002, 301-311. *Kaptein, N., Billen, J., & Gobin, B. (2005). Larval begging for food enhances reproductive options in the ponerine ant Gnamptogenys striatula: Animal Behaviour Vol 69(2) Feb 2005, 293-299. *Kaun, K. R., Hendel, T., Gerber, B., & Sokolowski, M. B. (2007). Natural variation in Drosophilia larval reward learning and memory due to a cGMP-dependent protein kinase: Learning & Memory Vol 14(5) May 2007, 342-349. *Kesavaraju, B., Damal, K., & Juliano, S. A. (2007). Threat-Sensitive Behavioral Responses to Concentrations of Water-Borne Cues from Predation: Ethology Vol 113(2) Feb 2007, 199-206. *Kuenen, L. P. S., & Calderone, N. W. (2000). Varroa mite infestations in elevated honey bee brood cells: Effects of context and caste: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 13(2) Mar 2000, 201-215. *Kuo, P. D., & Eliasmith, C. (2004). Understanding interactions between networks controlling distinct behaviours: Escape and swimming in larval zebrafish: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 58-60 2004, 541-547. *Laubertie, E., Martini, X., Cadena, C., Treilhou, M., Dixon, A. F. G., & Hemptinne, J. L. (2006). The Immediate Source of the Oviposition-Deterring Pheromone Produced by Larvae of Adalia bipunctata (L.)(Coleoptera, Coccinellidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 19(2) Mar 2006, 231-240. *Lecchini, D., Planes, S., & Galzin, R. (2005). Experimental assessment of sensory modalities of coral-reef fish larvae in the recognition of their settlement habitat: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 58(1) May 2005, 18-26. *Leis, J. M. (2004). Vertical distribution behaviour and its spatial variation in late-stage larvae of coral-reef fishes during the day: Marine and Freshwater Behaviour and Physiology Vol 37(2) Jun 2004, 65-88. *Li, Y. X., Greenberg, S. M., & Liu, T. X. (2007). Orientation behavior, development and survival of Trichoplusia ni (Lepidoptera: Noctuidae) Larvae on cotton expressing Cry1Ac and Cry2Ab and conventional cotton: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 20(5) Sep 2007, 473-488. *Marchand, D., & McNeil, J. N. (2004). The importance of behavioral plasticity for maximizing foraging efficiency in frugivorous lepidopteran larvae: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 17(5) Sep 2004, 673-684. *Mayhew, P. J., & Van Alphen, J. J. M. (1999). Gregarious development in alysiine parasitoids evolved through a reduction in larval aggression: Animal Behaviour Vol 58(1) Jul 1999, 131-141. *Mc Donnell, R. J., Paine, T. D., & Gormally, M. J. (2007). Trail-following behaviour in the malacophagous larvae of the aquatic sciomyzid flies Sepedon spinipes spinipes and Dictya montana: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 20(3) May 2007, 367-376. *McColloch, J. W., & Yuasa, H. (1917). Notes on the migration of the Hessian fly larvae: Journal of Animal Behavior Vol 7(5) Sep-Oct 1917, 307-323. *Medina-Munoz, M. C., & Godoy-Herrera, R. (2005). Dispersal and prepupation behavior of Chilean sympatric Drosophila species that breed in the same site in nature: Behavioral Ecology Vol 16(1) Jan 2005, 316-322. *Menezes, L. C. C. R., Rossi, M. N., & Godoy, W. A. C. (2006). The effect of refuge on Dermestes ater (Coleoptera: Dermestidae) predation on Musca domestica (Diptera: Muscidae): Refuge for prey or the predator? : Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 19(6) Nov 2006, 717-729. *Michimae, H. (2006). Differentiated phenotypic plasticity in larvae of the cannibalistic salamander Hynobius retardatus: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 60(2) Jun 2006, 205-211. *Mikolajewski, D. J., & Johansson, F. (2004). Morphological and behavioral defenses in dragonfly larvae: Trait compensation and cospecialization: Behavioral Ecology Vol 15(4) Jul 2004, 614-620. *Miranda-Anaya, M., Guevara-Fefer, P., & Garcia-Rivera, B. E. (2002). Circadian Locomotor Activity in the Larva and Adult Fall Army worm, Spodoptera frugiperda (Noctuidae): Effect of Feeding with the Resistant Variety of Maize CML67: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 33(5) Dec 2002, 475-486. *Montgomery, B. R., & Wheeler, G. S. (2000). Antipredatory activity of the weevil Oxyops vitiosa : A biological control agent of Melaleuca quinquenervia: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 13(6) Nov 2000, 915-926. *Moore, A. R., & Welch, J. C. (1940). Associative hysteresis in larval amblystoma: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 29(2) Apr 1940, 283-292. *Morgan, S. G., & Anastasia, J. R. (2008). Behavioral tradeoff in estuarine larvae favors seaward migration over minimizing visibility to predators: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 105(1) Jan 2008, 222-227. *Munn, N. L. (1940). Learning experiments with larval frogs. A preliminary report: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 29(1) Feb 1940, 97-108. *Nakajo, K., Katsuyama, Y., Ono, F., Ohtsuka, Y., & Okamura, Y. (2003). Primary structure, functional characterization and developmental expression of the ascidian Kv4-class potassium channel: Neuroscience Research Vol 45(1) Jan 2003, 59-70. *Naylor, E. (2006). Orientation and navigation in coastal and estuarine zooplankton: Marine and Freshwater Behaviour and Physiology Vol 39(1) Mar 2006, 13-24. *Neuser, K., Husse, J., Stock, P., & Gerber, B. (2005). Appetitive olfactory learning in Drosophila larvae: Effects of repetition, reward strength, age, gender, assay type and memory span: Animal Behaviour Vol 69(4) Apr 2005, 891-898. *Olsen, D. P., Phu, D., Libby, L. J. M., Cormier, J. A., Montez, K. M., Ryder, E. F., et al. (2007). Chemosensory control of surface antigen switching in the nematode Caenorhabditis elegans: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 6(3) Apr 2007, 240-252. *Olsson, P. O. C., Anderbrant, O., & Lofstedt, C. (2006). Experience influences oviposition behaviour in two pyralid moths, Ephestia cautella and Plodia interpunctella: Animal Behaviour Vol 72(3) Sep 2006, 545-551. *Osborne, K. A., de Belle, J. S., & Sokolowski, M. B. (2001). Foraging behaviour in Drosophila larvae: Mushroom body ablation: Chemical Senses Vol 26(2) Feb 2001, 223-230. *Outreman, Y., & Pierre, J.-S. (2005). Adaptive value of host discrimination in parasitoids: When host defences are very costly: Behavioural Processes Vol 70(2) Sep 2005, 93-103. *Panek, L. M., & Gamboa, G. J. (2000). Queens of the paper wasp Polistes fuscatus (Hymenoptera: Vespidae) discriminate among larvae on the basis of relatedness: Ethology Vol 106(2) Feb 2000, 159-170. *Peterson, R. K. D., Meyer, S. J., Wolf, A. T., Wolt, J. D., & Davis, P. M. (2006). Genetically Engineered Plants, Endangered Species, and Risk: A Temporal and Spatial Exposure Assessment for Karner Blue Butterfly Larvae and Bt Maize Pollen: Risk Analysis Vol 26(3) Jun 2006, 845-858. *Pexton, J. J., & Mayhew, P. J. (2005). Clutch size adjustment, information use and the evolution of gregarious development in parasitoid wasps: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 58(1) May 2005, 99-110. *Pexton, J. J., Rankin, D. J., Dytham, C., & Mayhew, P. J. (2003). Asymmetric larval mobility and the evolutionary transition from siblicide to nonsiblicidal behavior in parasitoid wasps: Behavioral Ecology Vol 14(2) Mar 2003, 182-193. *Plague, G. R., & McArthur, J. V. (2003). Phenotypic plasticity of larval retreat design in a net-spinning caddisfly: Behavioral Ecology Vol 14(2) Mar 2003, 221-226. *Pszczolkowski, M. A., & Brown, J. J. (2005). Single experience learning of host fruit selection by lepidopteran larvae: Physiology & Behavior Vol 86(1-2) Sep 2005, 168-175. *Reigada, C., & Godoy, W. A. C. (2005). Dispersal and Predation Behavior in Larvae of Chrysomya albiceps and Chrysomya megacephala (Diptera: Calliphoridae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 18(4) Jul 2005, 543-555. *Riedl, C. A. L., Neal, S. J., Robichon, A., Westwood, J. T., & Sokolowski, M. B. (2005). Drosophila soluble guanylyl cyclase mutants exhibit increased foraging locomotion: Behavioral and genomic investigations: Behavior Genetics Vol 35(3) May 2005, 231-244. *Rieske, L. K., & Townsend, L. H. (2005). Orientation and Dispersal Patterns of the Eastern Tent Caterpillar, Malacosoma americanum F. (Lepidoptera: Lasiocampidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 18(2) Mar 2005, 193-207. *Rossbach, A., Lohr, B., & Vidal, S. (2006). Does a specialist parasitoid adapt to its host on a new host plant? : Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 19(4) Jul 2006, 479-495. *Rot-Nikcevic, I., Taylor, C. N., & Wassersug, R. J. (2006). The role of images of conspecifics as visual cues in the development and behavior of larval anurans: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 60(1) May 2006, 19-25. *Rot-Nikcevic, I., Taylor, C. N., & Wassersug, R. J. (2006). "The role of images of conspecifics as visual cues in the development and behavior of larval anurans": Erratum: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 60(1) May 2006, 116. *Rutherford, P. L., Baker, R. L., & Forbes, M. R. (2007). Do larval damselflies make adaptive choices when exposed to both parasites and predators? : Ethology Vol 113(11) Nov 2007, 1073-1080. *Sato, M., & Takasu, K. (2000). Food odor learning by both sexes of the pupal parasitoid Pimpla alboannulatus Uchida (Hymenoptera: Ichneumonidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 13(2) Mar 2000, 263-272. *Satoh, A., Momoshita, H., & Hori, M. (2006). Circatidal rhythmic behaviour in the coastal tiger beetle Callytron inspecularis in Japan: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 37(2) Apr 2006, 147-155. *Scantlebury, N., Sajic, R., & Campos, A. R. (2007). Kinematic analysis of Drosophila larval locomotion in response to intermittent light pulses: Behavior Genetics Vol 37(3) May 2007, 513-524. *Schaffner, U., & Muller, C. (2001). Exploitation of the fecal shield of the lily leaf beetle, Lilioceris lilii (Coleoptera: Chrysomelidae), by the specialist parasitoid Lemophagus pulcher (Hymenoptera: Ichneumonidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 14(6) Nov 2001, 739-757. *Scharf, I., & Ovadia, O. (2006). Factors Influencing Site Abandonment and Site Selection in a Sit-and-Wait Predator: A Review of Pit-Building Antlion Larvae: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 19(2) Mar 2006, 197-218. *Schatz, B., Lachaud, J.-P., & Beugnon, G. (1997). Graded recruitment and hunting strategies linked to prey weight and size in the ponerine ant Ectatomma ruidum: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 40(6) Jun 1997, 337-349. *Schausberger, P. (2004). Ontogenetic isolation favours sibling cannibalism in mites: Animal Behaviour Vol 67(6) Jun 2004, 1031-1035. *Scherer, S., Stocker, R. F., & Gerber, B. (2003). Olfactory learning in individually assayed Drosophila larvae: Learning & Memory Vol 10(3) May-Jun 2003, 217-225. *Simpson, S. J., Sibly, R. M., Lee, K. P., Behmer, S. T., & Raubenheimer, D. (2004). Optimal foraging when regulating intake of multiple nutrients: Animal Behaviour Vol 68(6) Dec 2004, 1299-1311. *Slos, S., & Stoks, R. (2006). Behavioural Correlations May Cause Partial Support for the Risk Allocation Hypothesis in Damselfly Larvae: Ethology Vol 112(2) Feb 2006, 143-151. *Smiseth, P. T., & Moore, A. J. (2002). Does resource availability affect offspring begging and parental provisioning in a partially begging species? : Animal Behaviour Vol 63(3) Mar 2002, 577-585. *Spieler, M., & Linsenmair, K. E. (1999). Aggregation behaviour of Bufo maculatus tadpoles as an antipredator mechanism: Ethology Vol 105(8) Aug 1999, 665-686. *Spiewok, S., & Neumann, P. (2006). The impact of recent Queenloss and colony phenotype on the removal of small hive beetle (Aethina tumida Murray) eggs and larvae by African honeybee colonies (Apis mellifera capensis Esch.): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 19(5) Sep 2006, 601-611. *Starks, P. T., Johnson, R. N., Siegel, A. J., & Decelle, M. M. (2005). Heat shielding: A task for youngsters: Behavioral Ecology Vol 16(1) Jan 2005, 128-132. *Stelinski, L. L., Oakleaf, R., & Rodriguez-Saona, C. (2007). Oviposition-deterring pheromone deposited on blueberry fruit by the parsitic wasp, Diachasma alloeum: Behaviour Vol 144(4) Apr 2007, 429-445. *Sulehrie, M. A. Q., Golob, P., Tran, B. M. D., & Farrell, G. (2003). Use of a biomonitor to assess the effect of seed hardness on larval feeding of Callosobruchus Maculatus in Vigna varieties: Bioacoustics Vol 14(1) 2003, 35-46. *Suster, M. L., Karunanithi, S., Atwood, H. L., & Sokolowski, M. B. (2004). Turning behavior in Drosophila larvae: A role for the small scribbler transcript: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 3(5) Oct 2004, 273-286. *Szymanski, J. S. (1912). Modification of the innate behavior of cockroaches: Journal of Animal Behavior Vol 2(2) Mar-Apr 1912, 81-90. *Thibout, E. (2005). Role of caterpillar silk thread in location of host pupae by the parasitoid Diadromus pulchellus: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 18(6) Nov 2005, 817-826. *Torres-Vila, L. M., Rodriguez-Molina, M. C., McMinn, M., & Rodriguez-Molina, A. (2005). Larval food source promotes cyclic seasonal variation in polyandry in the moth Lobesia botrana: Behavioral Ecology Vol 16(1) Jan 2005, 114-122. *Urban, M. C. (2007). Risky prey behavior evolves in risky habitats: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(36) Sep 2007, 14377-14382. *Valentincic, T., Lamb, C. F., & Caprio, J. (1999). Expression of a reflex biting/snapping response to amino acids prior to first exogenous feeding in salmonid alevins: Physiology & Behavior Vol 67(4) Oct 1999, 567-572. *Weiss, M. R., Lind, E. M., Jones, M. T., Long, J. D., & Maupin, J. L. (2003). Uniformity of leaf shelter construction by Larvae of Epargyreus clarus (Hesperiidae), the silver-spotted skipper: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 16(4) Jul 2003, 465-480. *Zars, T. (2003). Hot and cold in Drosophila larvae: Trends in Neurosciences Vol 26(11) Nov 2003, 575-577. Category:Developmental biology Category:Insects